


Lost

by saintvic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura can feel the worry and fear that had first appeared when the Captain had been declared missing grow even stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for the livejournal community jim_and_bones.

Uhura continued to stare at the screen after it had turned blank, the images and sounds shown there replaying in her mind over and over again.

The close up on the Captain tied up, beaten, bruised, and bleeding.

The way the screen shifted to a blurred shape that listed demands and issued threats.

The last image of the Captain, the knife that tore into his shoulder, and the whimper that he couldn‘t hold back.

And as those moments echoed on and on she felt the worry and fear that had first appeared when the Captain had been declared missing grow even stronger.

Then the silence that had descended on the bridge was broken as Spock started to issue orders.

So she forced herself to push that worry into a corner of her mind, knowing she needed to focus on what she could do to help get the Captain back. Fingers flying across the controls she started to work though the communication data to wring any glimmer of extra information from it.

Listening to the recording again she was sure she had heard an almost mechanical distortion overlaying the last seconds of audio and the accent of the kidnapper had a cadence to it she could almost place, one that might give more information about who they were and therefore where to find them.

But even as she started to run the sound wave diagnostic and apply the filtering programmes to the images, she registered, out of the corner of her eye, that Dr. McCoy had not moved. He stood frozen in his usual position near the command chair.

Concerned, Uhura turned her gaze towards him and she was immediately struck by the look on his face.

She was used to the doctor looking stern, amused, frustrated, determined, and even at times affectionate when he looked at the Captain. Although that last one only showed up when he thought no one was watching.

No this was something new, and it wasn‘t just worry they were all feeling.

Before this Uhura would have thought that seeing someone you loved tortured and close to death would age you, make you old before your time. But instead the doctor looked young, made that way by the uncertainty, vulnerability, despair, and pain in his eyes.

He looked as though he didn’t know what to do, as though everything was falling apart around him, as though he was going to lose everything that he loved.

For long moments she could not tear her eyes away from him, wishing there was some way to offer comfort and knowing that only rescuing the Captain would help. Until suddenly a shrill beep, indicating that the diagnostic was complete, grabbed her attention. So, more determined than ever, she focused on the analysis scrolling across the console hoping to find something useful.

But that corner of her mind where she pushed all her worry continued to pray over and over that they would find the Captain, bring him back to all of them, but mainly to the man who loved him.


End file.
